L'aveu impossible
by Hermaline
Summary: Quand l’un fait un pas en avant… l’autre en fait un en arrière… C’est la règle…


Titre : L'aveu impossible

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : (enfin, mon adresse est justifiée…)

Spoilers : euh… pas grand-chose… voire… rien

Genre : Romance Tonks/Lupin

Résumé : Quand l'un fait un pas en avant… l'autre en fait un en arrière… C'est la règle…

Note : Voilà, ça prend place dans le courant du 5... dans la maison des Black. Merci à Hito pour sa relecture !

**L'aveu impossible**

Elle n'allait quand même pas lui en vouloir pendant cent sept ans ?! Il avait fait ça pour elle. Pour la protéger. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ?

Lupin ouvrit la bouche, mué par un courage soudain mais la referma et se perdit dans la contemplation de ses toasts.

Et voilà, la journée s'annonçait bien encore. Heureusement, il ne devait pas partir en mission avec elle… ça lui éviterait de devoir contrôler le moindre de ces gestes par crainte d'en faire un de trop.

Il reposa les yeux sur Tonks, assise en face de lui, qui continuait de manger son petit-déjeuner, prenant bien soin d'ignorer sa présence.

Mrs Weasley, qui s'occupait déjà de préparer le repas du midi, jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil insistants à Remus qui se sentait encore plus idiot.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était mieux pour elle. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il devait la rejeter.

Toute la nuit, le loup-garou avait ressassé les images de la veille. Elle, l'embrassant, lui, la repoussant sans ménagement. Il revoyait sa silhouette colorée monter rapidement les marches. Il entendait encore le bruit sourd d'une porte que l'on ferme.

Il releva la tête, l'observant encore un long moment.

- Nymphadora… commença Lupin.

Aucune réaction visible. Cependant, il remarqua la force supplémentaire qu'elle mit à mordre dans sa tartine.

- Dis quelque chose…

Mrs Weasley s'éloigna, préférant fouetter ses œufs à l'autre bout de la table.

La jeune fille soupira enfin tout en fixant son bol de chocolat.

- Quelque chose.

Furieux de s'y prendre aussi mal, Lupin sentit ses forces l'abandonner et il reprit son journal, cachant ainsi son visage blafard à Nymphadora.

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément pour tenter de contrôler les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Plus tard. Il rattraperait ça plus tard. Expliquant qu'il était désolé mais qu'il la considérait comme une amie et qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin… même si cela était faux.

Un violent bruit résonna en face de lui et il s'empressa de regarder quelle en était la source…

Des cheveux violet terne dépassaient de par-dessus la table alors que leur propriétaire ramassait le reste de son petit-déjeuner étalé sur le sol.

Instinctivement, il se leva, faisant le tour de la table pour venir l'aider mais alors qu'il se baissait, elle l'arrêta sèchement.

- Ca va j'ai fini.

Et la jeune fille se redressa vivement, s'occupant de nettoyer avec sa baguette magique. Elle reprit ensuite une tartine et se rassit dignement.

Debout derrière elle, Lupin échangea un regard désemparé avec Mrs Weasley puis il reprit sa place, abandonnant néanmoins la Gazette du Sorcier.

Comment se concentrer quand la culpabilité vous ronge ?

- Je suis déso…

- Je m'en fiche, le coupa-t-elle froidement.

- Nympha…

- Je m'en fiche j'ai dit.

- Mais pas moi. Je ne veux pas que… que nos rapports professionnels changent.

Elle plongea enfin ses yeux dans les siens. Des yeux emplis d'amertume.

- Alors il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse ? Le travail ?!

- Non… non mais nous devons rester u…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai toujours une parfaite collègue.

Blessé, il baissa la tête. Au bout de la table, Mrs Weasley restait absorbée par sa pâte à tarte.

- Je serai toujours là si…

- Oh je t'en prie. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être gentil. J'ai parfaitement compris le message.

Non. Elle n'avait pas compris.

- Bien, fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire.

Ils continuèrent à manger dans un silence pesant qui fut brisé par Sirius en pyjama.

Il se figea, regarda Tonks, Lupin puis Mrs Weasley qui secoua la tête en haussant les épaules.

Black prit une pomme, s'assit sur une chaise en bout de table et mordit joyeusement dans le fruit.

- Oh c'est pas vrai… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé encore ? gémit-il.

- Rien du tout, répondirent en cœur les deux autres.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes vraiment impossible ! Mariez-vous et qu'on en finisse !

Nymphadora le fusilla du regard et Remus se tassa sur sa chaise.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Sirius. Tu vois bien que pour l'instant il en sont au stade où l'un, trop timide, ignore l'autre, dit alors une voix au fond de la salle.

- Ah ah… bien dit Molly !

Excédée, Tonks se leva et partit de la cuisine sans se rendre compte que Lupin faisait exactement la même chose.

Alors qu'elle prenait résolument la direction de l'escalier, une main attrapa son bras et la força à se retourner.

- Nymphadora… supplia Lupin d'une voix rauque.

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, il se contenta de la fixer de ses yeux sombres et désolés, pour tenter de la radoucir.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu vas être fâchée encore longtemps ?

Son regard mauve le transperça.

- Ah parce que tu crois que je suis fâchée ?

- Tu ne l'es pas ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma et se délivra finalement de son emprise.

Tonks secoua la tête et commença à monter les marches.

- Non ! Non… Enfin… On n'a pas …Enfin… Nymphadora ! cria-t-il derrière elle.

Elle s'arrêta, le temps de lui lancer un regard vif.

- Que je sache, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux non ?

Pantois, il ne put que la laisser partir.

- Oh non mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi Lunard ?!

L'interpellé baissa honteusement la tête, évitant de regarder son ami, au fond de son fauteuil, une Bière au beurre à la main.

- J'avais pas d'autre choix… tenta-t-il d'argumenter face à l'évidente incompréhension de son ami.

- Bien sûr, tu ne pouvais que la rejeter !

- Ba… Oui…

- Et lui répondre ? Ca ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit ?

- Ba… Non…

- Nom d'un Scrout à Pétard mais qu'est ce que tu fais quand une jolie fille t'embrasse ?! Tu l'envoies balader ?!

- Ben… C'est-à-dire que… faudrait déjà que… pour que je puisse répondre…

Sirius le regarda fixement et éclata de rire.

- Ahlala… Désolé de te dire ça mon vieux mais tu es un incapable en matière de femme.

- N'importe quoi…

- C'est sûr, ton expérience dans le domaine amoureux n'est un secret pour personne.

Lupin préféra ne pas répliquer.

- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour rattraper le coup ? reprit Black.

- Je ne sais pas… Lui parler clairement… Lui dire que ce n'est pas possible.

- Oh oh attends ! Comment ça pas possible ? Elle ne te plaît pas ?

Les yeux du loup-garou s'attardèrent un instant sur le feu éteint dans la cheminée.

- Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Oui, après tout, vous n'êtes que deux personnes adultes excessivement attirées l'une envers l'autre qui…

- « Excessivement attirées » ?

- Pardon. Amoureuses.

- Mais non ! rugit violemment Lupin en se relevant de son canapé.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius haussa un sourcil et lui adressa le sourire narquois de celui qui sait tout.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du salon et Tonks apparut dans l'encadrement.

- Sirius, Rogue veut te voir, annonça-t-elle.

- Super… marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il n'avait aucune envie de descendre rencontrer son vieil ennemi mais l'idée de laisser Remus seul avec sa cousine le motiva et il disparut non sans grimacer.

La jeune fille soupira et s'apprêta à retourner dans sa chambre.

- Attends, dit-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

Nymphadora se figea.

- On peut parler ?

Il lut sur son visage qu'elle n'avait nullement envie de blablater et, repensant à son attitude de la veille, il fut surpris qu'elle vienne néanmoins s'asseoir face à lui, là où Sirius, se moquant de sa maladresse, se tenait deux minutes plus tôt.

- Je suis désolé, commença-t-il en fixant ses chaussures.

- De quoi ?

Déstabilisé, il ne sut que répondre mais fit l'effort de ne pas fuir en prétextant un rendez-vous urgent.

- De tout… Je crois…

- Rien que ça ? répondit-elle, plus sarcastique qu'elle ne le voulait.

Lupin fut soulagé de sentir sa voix libérée de la colère du matin.

- Tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas simple…

- Je sais.

- … Et qu'on ne peut pas.

- Oui, ça j'avais saisi que tu ne voulais pas.

Remus ferma les yeux sachant parfaitement qu'il était parvenu à ses fins mais constatant amèrement que cela le laisse douloureusement triste.

- Je suis…

- Epargne-moi les discours sur les dangers d'un loup-garou chez soi, je sais bien que le problème ne vient pas de là.

Il la regarda, abasourdi.

- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle posément.

Il fut trop sonné pour répondre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais j'aurai aimé que tu me le dises avant de me rendre ridicule…

Elle sourit bravement et se leva, prête à partir.

- Non, j'ai personne.

Trop occupé par le tapis, il ne vit pas son sourire victorieux glisser sur ses lèvres. Ba quoi ? Elle n'était pas idiote… et de plus, elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi vite…

Mais ça, il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte.

Il ne vit pas le coup d'œil triste qu'elle lui lança alors qu'elle se rasseyait.

Un long silence suivit. Un silence que Remus aurait aimé ne jamais avoir créé. Et bien qu'il souhaitait qu'elle parle il préférait en même temps de ne pas entendre sa pitié…

- C'est vrai. Tu es à plaindre. Un travail super et l'une des plus jolies filles de la Terre qui veut t'embrasser.

- Nymphadora… supplia-t-il tout en souriant intérieurement.

- C'est moi.

Lupin secoua la tête, ne cachant plus le sourire qui menaçait de glisser sur son visage depuis l'arrivée de Tonks. Il osa même regarder ses yeux pétillants.

- Tu es… impossible…

- Comme nous.

Raté.

Ne pourraient-ils donc jamais avoir une conversation normale ? Où aucune allusion ne viendrait brouiller l'instant ?

Réussira-t-elle un jour à lui pardonner ? A le laisser tranquille ?

- Nymphadora…

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle comme ça.

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

Il était assez mal à l'aise sans qu'en plus elle le reprenne sur le moindre de ses mots… Il était fatigué, et continuer à l'écouter en sachant parfaitement q'ils n'arriveraient à rien l'insupportait…

Partagé entre deux feux, il voulait ne plus la quitter pour la protéger, de loin… Tout en doutant de pouvoir réussir à partager son quotidien après avoir dû se montrer aussi maladroit…

- Et toi, pourquoi tu continues à espérer ? répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Le regard terrible qu'elle lui adressa le figea… Et pour la deuxième fois, il regretta d'avoir trop parler. D'avoir laisser sa raison la rabrouer aussi durement…

Elle se leva, fit quelques pas rapides puis se retourna vers lui. Inconsciemment, il releva la tête vers elle…

Elle pleurait.

Il avait fait pleuré Nymphadora Tonks.

- Moi qui pensait que… rugit-elle amèrement.

Elle sembla attendre qu'il revienne sur ses paroles mais il n'en fit rien, incapable de parler.

Alors elle partit. Encore.

Il n'avait jamais cru qu'elle tenait autant à lui…

Ce n'était pas pareil…

Il n'avait jamais dû rejeter une femme car aucune n'avait été assez folle pour avoir des sentiment sincères… mais là… elle _pleurait_…

Elle était _vraiment_ intéressée…

Il avait le chic pour se mettre dans des bourbiers pas possibles, et celui là, il n'arrivait pas à s'en dépatouiller.

Remus Lupin ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi faire.

- Bon, là, je vais m'énerver !

Sirius venait de surgir, passablement remonté. Il se calma cependant en voyant la mine affligée de son ami.

- Ah… Severus t'a encore… commença celui-ci.

- C'est pas Servilus ! C'est toi !

Lupin ne prit même pas la peine de demander pourquoi.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as dis à ma cousine pour que je la croise en pleurs dans les escaliers ?! reprit Black en agitant son index sous le nez du loup-garou.

Honteux, Remus sentait son reste de dignité s'évaporer…

Il réfléchit.

- Rien… en fait.

- « Rien » ?! Depuis le départ, tu n'as rien fait pour l'arrêtez, au contraire d'ailleurs, et maintenant qu'elle ose faire le premier pas, tu la rejettes !

Oui. C'était vrai. Mais il avait raison.

- Mais réfléchis mon vieux, continua Sirius, si tu ne voulais pas, tu l'aurais dis depuis le début et elle l'aurait bien vu aussi ! C'est une fille ! Elles sentent ces choses là ! Il paraît…

- Lily ne l'avait pas vu…

- Oui mais Lily était aveugle… ça, c'est à cause de l'amour qu'elle avait pour James.

Au souvenir de leurs amis disparus, Lupin se renfrogna.

- Tu l'as aimé Lily hein ? demanda soudainement Sirius.

- Oui… mais… pas comme ça…

- Comment alors ? reprit doucement Black - ce qui était rare -.

Son ami soupira.

- C'est pas pareil… marmonna-t-il, une note perdue dans la voix.

Soudainement tremblant, il passa une main sur son visage épuisé.

- Tu aimes Nymphadora. Et elle le sent.

- Non…

- Quoi non ? Elle le sent pas ?

- Sirius…

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

- Bon sang, jamais j'aurai cru qu'un Lunard amoureux, c'était aussi pathétique !

- C'est pas drôle !

- Mais bien sûr… C'est magnifique ! Ah, l'amour… ! C'est si beau !

- Arrête… !

- Mais vas-y, va la rattraper ! Va t'excuser ! dit Patmol en redevenant sérieux.

- Mais non…

- Mais si !

Lupin se leva, tournant rapidement dans la pièce alors que Black le suivait des yeux, moqueur.

- Lunard amoureux… ! Moi qui croyait ne pas vivre assez vieux pour voir ça !

- Oui ba maintenant que tu as vu, c'est bon.

- De ma cousine en plus ! Ah t'y va pas par quatre chemins !

- Elle est trop jeune.

- On s'en fiche de ça, balança Sirius en faisant un signe désinvolte de la main.

- Je suis trop vieux.

- Pas encore. Mais si tu attends deux milles ans, tu finiras pas l'être.

- Je suis pauvre.

- Ne dit-on pas qu'on ne vit que d'amour et d'eau fraîche ?

- Elle est trop jeune.

- Tu l'as déjà dis.

- Je… Je suis un loup-garou, termina Remus en s'arrêtant face à son ami.

- Moui… Ca, ça peut être un problème de prime abord mais, après tout, tu ne l'es que quelques jours par mois !

- Oui… souffla l'autre, dans ses pensées.

- Mais non je rigole ! Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que tu sois un loup-garou ?

- Enfin Sirius…

- Enfin Sirius quoi ?! Elle le connaît ton problème de poils, et elle l'accepte !

Toujours pas convaincu, Lupin secoua la tête.

- Va la voir !

- C'est ça, et avec mon talent naturel, elle va encore pleurer !

- Si tu lui dis que tu l'aimes, elle pleurera peut-être, mais de joie !

Hésitant, il ne bougea pas.

- Remus Lupin !!! cria soudainement Sirius.

Il frappa légèrement à la porte alors que la boule dans son ventre lui répétait que cela ne serait pas facile.

- Oui ? dit une voix cristalline et étouffée dans la pièce.

- Nymphadora ?

Un silence suivit et il pria pour qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir.

Au bout de quelques secondes, un bruit de pas résonna et il comprit qu'elle était juste derrière la porte.

- Ptêt bien…

- Ouvre-moi… C'est…C'est Remus.

Les paupières closes, il intensifia ses prières, tout en sentant la panique monter en lui.

Qu'allait-il dire ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

- Pourquoi j'ouvrirai ? répliqua alors Tonks.

Il soupira et tenta de réunir toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve dans un moment pareil.

- Parce que tu le veux… ? suggéra-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Mouais…

Ouf.

- … non.

- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il.

Inspirer. Expirer. Il se concentrait sur ces mouvements simples, conscient que s'il n'y pensait pas, il risquait de mourir étouffé.

- Je ne suis pas visible.

- Par… Pardon ?

- Je viens de prendre une douche.

- Oh… dit-il en rougissant.

Heureusement qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Imaginer une femme précise déshabillée il l'avait déjà fait mais Nymphadora… C'était autre chose.

Non. Ce n'était pas pareil.

L'envie d'enfoncer la porte fut si forte qu'il recula violemment, furieux contre lui-même pour avoir des pensées aussi osées dans une telle situation.

- Reviens plus tard, reprit alors la voix.

- Euh… répondit-il en se grattant la tête.

Qu'était-il censé faire ? Partir ? Ou lui dire ce qu'il était venu dire ?

D'un certain côté, cela serait plus facile… Il n'aurait pas à croiser son regard.

Mais d'un autre, il se connaissait assez pour savoir que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais…

- T'es toujours là ? s'inquiéta Tonks.

- Oui oui !

Deux secondes. Il devait réfléchir.

Encore deux secondes.

- Je suis désolé Nymphadora.

- Tu l'as déjà dis ça…

- Pour hier soir… Je suis désolé…

- C'est pas grave, ma fierté s'en remettra.

- Non mais… Enfin… Je… Je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais.

Il soupira, persuadé qu'il n'arriverait pas à expliquer ce qu'il voulait qu'elle sache… et ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'il entendait par là d'ailleurs…

Perdu, il se rapprocha du bois, collant son front dessus, comme pour chercher à la sentir, à la toucher à travers la porte…

Mais, bien sûr, elle restait inaccessible.

- Ne m'en veux pas… murmura-t-il sans même savoir pourquoi ces mots venaient de sortir de sa bouche.

Elle ne répondit pas et il redescendit les marches, replongeant encore dans le fond de son cœur.

- C'est perdu je te dis…

- Mais non, ne soit pas si pessimiste Sirius.

- D'ordinaire, je ne le suis pas, dit celui-ci en attrapant le plat de pâtes, mais là, franchement, on le saurait si y avait eu du changement.

- Pas forcément…

- Molly… dit-il en se redressant sur sa chaise, crois-moi, on l'aurait entendu…

Black lui lança un coup d'œil entendu.

Mrs Weasley afficha un petit sourire en coin.

- Ca dépend, certains savent être discret…

Des pas lourds se firent entendre et Lupin vint les rejoindre à table, les yeux baissés.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard alors qu'il commençait à manger.

- Alors… ? osa Sirius.

- Alors rien.

- Quoi ?!

- Oh ça va… pas de critiques. Merci.

- Comment ça pas de critiques ?! Mais je vais t'étriper oui !

- Enfin Sirius, tout le monde n'est pas aussi doué que toi en matière de sentiment, dit doucement Mrs Weasley.

Bien qu'enfermé dans sa déprime, Remus lui sourit faiblement.

- Mais il est en train de tout gâcher ! Tu ferais mieux de lui envoyer un hibou la prochaine fois, ça sera moins calamiteux !

- Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Justement ! Il s'est rien passé ! Ca se lit sur ton visage !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui !

Ils continuèrent leur repas en silence, chacun ruminant dans sa barbe.

Finalement, Remus posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

- Tonks ne vient pas déjeuner ?

- Non. Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas faim, quand je suis allée lui apporter ses affaires propres.

Lupin blêmit.

- Si tu continues c'est moi qui vais y aller ! avertit Sirius.

Il n'était pas sorti de prison pour voir les gens se tourner autour ! Le temps partait à une vitesse folle et il ne fallait pas le perdre à tergiverser ! Il fallait foncer !

Remus Lupin devait apprendre à moins réfléchir.

- Arrête Sirius, tu vois bien que tu aggraves les choses, annonça posément Mrs Weasley.

- Parce que tu les préfères comme ça ? Chacun dans leur coin à s'éviter ?

- On ne s'évite pas… protesta le loup-garou.

- Mais bien sûr ! lui répondit ironiquement son ami.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient avec appétit, Lupin lui n'avalait rien. À bout de patience et de volonté, il se leva, s'excusant qu'il préférait prendre un peu l'air et bientôt la porte d'entrée se referma sur les cris de la mère de Sirius.

Deux petites minutes plus tard, une silhouette apparaissait dans la cuisine.

Molly et Sirius fixèrent Nymphadora, surpris de la voir là.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

- Oh je n'ai pas faim, mais… enfin…

- Va le voir sinon il va jamais revenir tellement il a honte, la coupa son cousin.

La jeune fille secoua la tête en rigolant.

- Mais bien sûr… pauvre Remus… Rejeté de tous…

- Il est timide.

- Oui je sais, mais c'est pas une raison.

- Oh, arrête de faire ton enfant gâtée…

- Je ne suis pas gâtée !

- Je sais.

- Et je ne suis plus une enfant !

- Alors montre-le, va le voir, puisque lui, il n'en est pas capable.

Elle échangea un coup d'œil avec Mrs Weasley qui l'encouragea d'un sourire.

- Bon d'accord.

- Ah, enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable dans cette maison… Enfin vous aussi Molly ! se rattrapa Sirius, condescendant.

- Oh ce n'était pas la peine de se donner autant de mal, reprit sa cousine, j'étais justement descendu pour lui… Il est où d'ailleurs ?

- Il a préféré fuir et se cacher dans les bois… grogna Black.

- Parti se balader dans le quartier, l'informa Mrs Weasley.

Expliquer qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité ?

Qu'il avait assez d'argent maintenant ?

…

Non. Personne ne le croirait. On le disait sociable et surtout… pauvre.

Il serait franc. Rester sous le même toit que la femme qu'il voulait fuir était insupportable. On le comprendrait.

Il devait partir. De toute façon, il avait l'habitude.

- Brrrrr fait toujours aussi sombre et froid par ici.

Lupin s'arrêta vivement, lançant un vif coup d'œil à sa gauche mais, elle avait continué à marcher.

- Nymphadora ?!

Elle lui fit signe de revenir à son niveau et il ne se fit pas prier.

- C'est moi, répondit-elle en souriant.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de rire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Elle allait donc le hanter toute sa vie désormais ?

- J'avais envie de faire un tour.

- Ils t'ont dit où j'étais… ?

- Ouaip !

Il secoua la tête, désespéré… se sentant de plus en plus prisonnier des émotions diverses qui le parcouraient… ne sachant pas quoi faire…

Remus Lupin était perdu, lui qui avait toujours réussi à savoir quoi faire, n'importe quand… Il ignorait la suite des évènements… Sa raison bataillait contre une chose étrange qui venait soudainement de se réveiller… son cœur.

- Bon….

- Je…

Ils sourirent en s'entendant parler en même temps et Tonks fit signe qu'elle commençait.

- Ca serait bien qu'on… puisse parler… normalement. Moi sans me vexer et toi sans… ben…

- Fuir toutes les deux minutes ? proposa-t-il, surpris par sa franchise.

- Oui…

D'une main tremblante, il lui désigna un banc dans un parc au coin de la rue.

- Euh non… Je préfère rester sur mes deux jambes, au cas où je devrais courir dans ma chambre pour pleurer.

Gêné par cette allusion, il se mordit la lèvre.

- Désolée… marmonna-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas le moment de le rendre encore plus coupable qu'il semblait l'être.

Ils continuèrent donc à marcher, Tonks suivant Lupin… et Lupin suivant Tonks.

Il repensait aux paroles de Sirius.

Elle repensait aux paroles de Molly.

- Ecoute je… reprit-il.

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Ca t'arrive souvent en ce moment je trouve.

- Ba…

- Je m'excuse pour hier, préféra-t-elle le couper avant qu'il s'embrouille en bégaiements.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas à toi de…

- Je n'aurai pas dû te sauter dessus comme ça…

- Hum… C'est vrai…

- Mais j'en avais envie.

Elle lui adressa un regard brillant et il tourna la tête pour qu'elle ne le voie pas rougir.

- Oui c'est… hum… ce que j'avais cru comprendre…

- Moi, j'avais cru comprendre que tu le voulais aussi…

Ah non mais non mais ça n'allait pas du tout ! Ils ne parlaient pas normalement là ! Elle lui faisait encore du rentre dedans !

L'envie soudaine de s'écarter d'au moins trois bons kilomètres le saisit.

En même temps que l'idée de lui montrer que oui, elle avait bien compris…

- C'est… c'est compliqué…

- Embrasser quelqu'un c'est compliqué ?

Au moins, elle ne prenait pas de gants…

- Pour certains oui.

- Tu n'es pas paralysé que je sache ?

- Nymphadora…

- Quoi ? Je suis pas encore assez sérieuse ?

- Oui.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de l'être ! Si je suis sérieuse, je pleure !

Il fut touché par ses mots mais l'aurait été encore plus s'il avait eu conscience du courage dont elle avait dû faire preuve pour dire ceci… Se livrer n'était pas forcément ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, malgré les apparences.

Blaguer, tomber, casser… ça, elle savait faire.

Mais dire ce qu'elle ressentait…

Non. Pas facile.

Ca faisait au moins un point commun entre eux.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, murmura-t-il.

- Encore heureux !

Ses yeux croisèrent les siens et elle se mordit la lèvre.

Sérieuse. Elle devait être sérieuse.

- On ne peut pas Nymphadora. Ça ne serait pas…

- Pas bien ?

- Pas bon.

Abasourdie, elle le fixa.

- Comment ça « pas bon » ? Je comprends pas là…

Elle qui croyait avoir tout prévu… Elle qui croyait avoir compris ce qui le retenait…

- Je ne sais pas tenir la main d'une fille dans la rue. Je ne sais pas dire ce que je ressens. Je ne sais pas vivre à deux, Nymphadora.

Elle sentit les larmes d'émotion la gagner, alors qu'une petite voix en elle s'élevait… C'était perdu.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre d'être deux, finit-il dans un souffle.

Batailler contre des forteresses sentimentales, elle pouvait. Patienter, elle pouvait. Rester malgré la distance, elle pouvait. Supporter le danger, elle pouvait.

Mais aller par-dessus la volonté et la nature humaine… elle ne pouvait pas.

- Bien, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

- Nymphadora… appela-t-il, désolé.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, le nez vers le sol, ses poings serrés enfouis dans ses poches.

- Ca va, je comprends, le rassura-t-elle.

- Je…

Dis-le. Dis-le.

Il secoua la tête, furieux contre lui-même, contre sa timidité et sa lâcheté.

- Ca va je te dis… C'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait comprendre que je suis pas celle qui f…

- Tu sais que je t'aime.

Elle se figea, ne sentant soudainement plus le froid la transpercer mais plutôt la force de son regard dans le sien.

Un regard déterminé. Sûr de lui.

Il tendit une main vers elle.

- Nymphadora…

- Tu… Tu m'aimes mais tu… tu ne veux pas… de moi ? balbutia-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Nymphadora…

- Je te déteste ! … Je te déteste ! cria-t-elle avec force

Et elle disparut en courant.

Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la voir puis s'effondra sur le banc.

Remus Lupin pleurait. Pour la fatalité. Pour elle. Pour le choix insensé qu'il avait fait.

Il regretterait. Il regrettait déjà.

Mrs Weasley tricotait.

Sirius tapotait sur son accoudoir, s'ennuyant sans son Lunard à titiller.

La porte d'entrée claqua violemment et les cris de Mme Black résonnèrent dans toute la maison.

Des pas précipités gravirent l'escalier.

Sirius se leva.

- Non… Laisse-la…

Etrangement docile, il se rassit.

- Comment tu sais que c'est elle ?

- Tu as déjà entendu Remus courir dans des escaliers ?

Logique.

- Il l'a encore rejetée, marmonna Black

- Probablement, soupira-t-elle.

- Il faut faire quelque chose.

- Non.

- Mais…

- Ils savent ce qu'il leur faut.

- Non, pas Remus.

- Si, il a juste un peu plus de mal à le comprendre.

- Et s'il ne comprend pas ?

- Laisse-lui du temps.

- Combien de temps ?

- Sirius !

- Non mais à partir de quand je pourrai m'en mêler ?

- Jamais, laisse-les s'occuper d'eux-mêmes.

Elle changea de pelote de laine.

- Ils ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, reprit Sirius… C'est une passade.

- Tu penses ?

- J'sais pas.

- Laisse-les en décider alors.

Lorsqu'il poussa précautionneusement la porte d'entrée pour ne pas réveiller le tableau, minuit était passé et toute la maisonnée devait dormir.

Pâle, il monta lentement les marches dans le noir, le poids de ses erreurs l'alourdissant à chacun de ses pas.

Rendu au deuxième étage, il jeta un coup d'œil au suivant, se figeant en apercevant une ombre entre les barreaux.

Elle le guettait. Elle guettait son retour.

La porte de sa chambre laissait passer la lumière allumée dans celle-ci, tombant ainsi sur Tonks assise sur la plus haute marche.

La peur le paralysa soudain. Son sang diffusait une chaleur brûlante dans ses membres et il crut que son cœur allait imploser sous le choc de la revoir ainsi…

Après qu'il…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux plongèrent longuement dans les siens.

…

Il monta vers elle, s'arrêtant à une distance respectable, debout.

Toujours incapable de faire la moindre chose rationnelle, il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, comme si cela suffirait à l'effacer.

Il voulait l'embrasser.

Il voulait continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Il voulait oublier ce qu'elle avait dit.

Lui faire oublier.

Que tout disparaisse.

Tout.

Qu'il ne reste plus rien. Sauf elle.

Et lui, en homme normal, capable de partager un quotidien.

- Je…

… suis désolé ?

… devais le faire ?

… suis un idiot ?

… t'aimerai toujours ?

… regrette ?

… ne sais pas quoi dire ?

- Je te veux.

Il resta là, face à elle, hésitant.

Puis, comme elle ne réagissait pas, il tendit une nouvelle fois une main vers elle. Espérant, priant, pour qu'elle la prenne, qu'elle l'attire, qu'elle le laisse venir… maintenant qu'il n'avait plus peur.

Des doigts effleurèrent doucement sa paume.

Son corps s'électrisa tandis qu'il serrait fortement sa main dans la sienne.

Elle releva la tête, dévoilant ses yeux humides des larmes qui avaient coulées l'après-midi.

Les siens devaient montrer la même chose.

Il tomba à genoux sur les marches, bouleversé par la douleur qu'il lui avait infligée.

Il ne la méritait pas.

Elle lâcha sa main.

Perdu, il s'affaissa sur lui-même, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Il ne la méritait plus.

Mais un corps fin se colla au sien.

Il se redressa, incertain.

Il ne vit qu'un sourire, indescriptible. Ce qui le fit glisser ses doigts sur ses joues, comme pour y effacer le rouge du chagrin par ses simples caresses. Elle chercha son contact, troublée par ce changement inattendu, inscrivant le moindre effleurement dans sa mémoire… pour garder tout cela précieusement au cas où il…

Il n'osait pas faire plus… Préférant profiter de son immobilité pour s'imprégner de son odeur, de sa douceur, de ses courbes ombrées par la lumière tamisée…

Les secondes passèrent…

Puis, las de réfléchir, il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à son instinct, caressant de ses lèvres sa peau, pour y effacer la peine. Amoureusement, il embrassa et embrassa encore, n'allant pas plus loin, pour qu'elle prenne le temps de pardonner.

Elle se laissait faire, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, glissant ses doigts agiles le long de son dos puissant, recouvert d'un manteau encore trempé de pluie. Quand Molly verrait les tâches d'eau sur le bois… il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure…

Cette pensée la fit légèrement rire, la tension soudainement retombée aidant.

A ce son cristallin tant attendu, il insista, cherchant à se rapprocher d'elle…

… Elle sourit contre lui et se cambra pour croiser son regard brûlant.

Cependant le sien restait emplit d'incertitude.

- Tu ne le feras plus ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix où l'abandon et la peur se mêlaient.

Pour toute réponse, il l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant fort et fit s'envoler d'un baiser passionné le reste de ses doutes… transformant également celui raté de la veille en un simple mauvais souvenir insignifiant. 


End file.
